Dock
The Dock is a beach-like area where penguins can play Hydro Hopper. The path to the right leads to the Town. The path to the north-west leads to the Ski Village. The path to the left leads to the Beach. If you move your cursor over the three tubes, they bounce up and down. The dock is an open space of land. Popularity The Dock is a very popular place, in fact it is arguably the most popular place on the "main" servers Frozen, Sleet, and Mammoth. Many rare penguins go there. Sometimes, but rarely the room itself is full, not allowing any additional players to enter unless the population decreases. Many famous penguins come here, which partly makes it very attracting. However, the main reason is probably because of it's plainness. It is vast and there isn't anything you can accidentally click on because not many structures or obstacles can be seen. But it is notably decorated while a Party is taking place. Betas can also be seen here. More Info about parties in the Dock can be found below. Parties .]] The Dock is always decorated for any party, look below for the some of the parties and when decorations. *Winter Luau 2006 - A Shack Giving out Free Red Leis. *Summer Party 2006 - 3 red and blue tents, a fish with an Apple in its mouth, two more rubber rings and two red and blue surfboards. *2006 Christmas Party - An ice skating rink, a cave in the east, a snowman, more snow than usual and a table with cups of coffee *2007 St. Patricks Day - Free Shamrock Hats, green planks and rubber rings and a washing line with Shamrocks on. *Pirate Party - Two Flags, Barrels, Ballons, A Treasure Chest and planks and an anchor. *2007 Summer Kickoff Party - A Massive sand-castle with a moat and the rubber rings in the opposite place. *2007 Waddle On Water Party - Water pumps, a glass floor in the middle of the dock and palm trees on it. *Camping Party - Signs, tracks, tables and a mini-kitchen. *Fall Fair 2007 - Grab and Spin and Ring the Bell Games, balloons, Juice Stand and a new entrance to Hydro Hopper. *2007 Wild West Party - Craters, Cacti, and Hay. *2008 Sub-Marine Party - A Boat, Inflatable Fish, A Blue Background, Shells and Sea Plants. *April Fools 2008 - Poles and Signs saying "GO REALLY FAST" and "SUPER SPEED". *CPIP Party 2008 - Same as April Fools 2008, but penguins were Green Puffles. *Rockhoppers Arrival Party - Background of Gary, Rockhopper and Yarr, The Migrator and Aqua Grabber, Red Tracks, Anchor, Treasure Chest and a barrier. *Medieval Party 2008 - Anvils, Sign Post and two carts. *2008 Summer Kickoff Water Party - Same as 2007 Summer Kickoff Party. *Music Jam 2008 - A Pink Stage, Electric and Acoustic Guitars, Drums, Stars and Pink Walkway. *Penguin Games 2008 - A Sign Saying "BREAK TIME", Fresh Ground Coffee Stand, A Track and Tables and Chairs. *Fall Fair 2008 - Same as Fall Fair 2007. *2008 Halloween Party - A Cemetry with Pumpkins and one big pumpkin with a face. *2008 Christmas Party - Same as 2006 Christmas Party. *Winter Fiesta 2009 - Plants, Three walls, a mat, a DJ stand, boomboxes and a Barbeque. *Puffle Party 2009 - A Furry puffle and Penguin Play Area. *St. Patricks Day 2009 - A Pot of gold and Loads of Shamrocks. *Snow Sculpture Showcase 2009 - Clumps of snow and a Sculpture of Penguins with Puffles. *April Fools Day Party 2009 - A Box which out came another box and another and so on, two snow scultures and one clump of snow. *Medieval Party 2009 - Same as Medieval Party 2008. *Adventure Party - A river boat. *Pre-Music Jam 2009 - A large brown stage under construction. *Music Jam 2009 - A new stage was there every two days. *Festival of Flight 2009 - A Wind Maker 3000 and 3 kites. Pins *Balloon Pin *Pumpkin Pin *Box Pin *Magnifying Glass Pin Check out the Event Gallery for more! SWF's *Dock *Puffle Party 2009 Dock *St. Patrick's Day Party 2009 Dock *April Fool's Day Party 2009 Dock *Medieval Party 2009 Dock *Adventure Party 2009 Dock *Submarine Party 2008 *Fall Fair 2007 *St Patricks Day 2008 Category:Places